


Immunology

by aserenitatum



Series: Pitch Perfect 2 Extended [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “Why can’t I just love that dog? I want that dog over here so I can love them,” Stacie says with a pout, gazing longingly at the dog three rows away from them.“Two reasons,” Aubrey says distractedly, not looking up from her book. “One, you’re allergic and two, it’s a service dog.”or, the one where there's a dog





	Immunology

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt I got from iam-insanityy
> 
> this story is basically me trying to come to terms with the fact that I've become allergic to cats and dogs

“Why can’t I just love that dog? I want that dog over here so I can love them,” Stacie says with a pout, gazing longingly at the dog three rows away from them.  

“Two reasons,” Aubrey says distractedly, not looking up from her book. “One, you’re allergic and two, it’s a service dog.”  

“What?” Stacie asks, frowns in Aubrey’s direction but the woman is still reading. “It’s not a service dog.”  

“Yes, it is,” Aubrey says, and Stacie’s exasperated that Aubrey isn’t looking at her so she pokes her. “Stacie!” 

“That’s not a service dog,” Stacie says when Aubrey finally looks up at her with a frown.  

“Are you talking about the dog in 12C?” Aubrey asks, sits up so she can look over the rows of seats.  

“I think so?” Stacie says, leans out into the aisle to confirm that that’s the row number. “Yeah, it is.”  

“Service dog,” Aubrey confirms with a sharp nod and Stacie frowns at her from where she’s still leaning out into the aisle.  

“How do you know?”  

“I saw them when we were waiting to board. The dog is wearing one of those vests,” Aubrey explains and Stacie’s expression melts.  

Stacie’s pouting at Aubrey, looking absolutely pitiful and Aubrey can’t help but soften her expression and reach out to tenderly rub Stacie’s arm.  

“The vests make them even cuter,” Stacie whispers angrily, frustrated and Aubrey laughs.  

“I know, baby.”  

Stacie huffs, shifts back and turns her body into Aubrey's, lets the blonde wrap her arm around her shoulders.  

Aubrey notices her irregular breathing and immediately grows concerned. “Are you going to be okay?”  

Stacie nods. “I took an allergy pill before we boarded, so as long as they don’t get too close, I’ll be fine.”  

Aubrey rubs her back softly, smiles when Stacie nuzzles into her neck with a sigh.  

“Stacie?”  

“Hm?”  

“Can I ask you something?”  

“Always,” Stacie says but doesn’t move away from Aubrey.  

“When you said you wanted to do a postdoc in immunology…” Aubrey starts, pauses to smile when she feels Stacie press a soft kiss to her neck. “Is that because you want to find a cure for your dog allergy?”  

Stacie doesn’t answer her, which is an answer in itself. It takes way too long before her soft and defiant “No” comes and by then Aubrey’s already grinning.  

“Hm,” Aubrey hums in disbelief and Stacie pulls away, looks at her in affront.  

“You don’t believe me?”  

“No.”  

Stacie narrows her eyes at Aubrey, stares at her in challenge for all of a minute before she slumps back against her seat. “I just don’t understand why this happened to me, I used to be fine with dogs,” she whines.  

“It just happens sometimes,” Aubrey tries to soothe, reaches out to pat Stacie’s thigh.  

“That’s such a bullshit answer!” Stacie says and Aubrey pulls her hand back with a frown.  

“Don’t blame me; it’s not my fault,” Aubrey says. 

“I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at the universe. I’m mad at science,” Stacie says, crosses her arms and frowns at the back of the chair in front of her.  

“You love science,” Aubrey says with an eye roll.  

“Science has abandoned me.”  

“Now you’re starting to sound like Beca.”  

“Maybe Beca and her nihilism are right.”  

“I want a divorce,” Aubrey says and Stacie rolls her eyes.  

“You’re proving my point for me,” Stacie argues.  

“You love science more than you love me so if you abandon science, what chance do I have?”  

“I have not abandoned science, science has abandoned me.”  

“So you’re not even going to deny that you love science more than me?”  

Stacie pauses then, and Aubrey’s sharp expression melts into one of disbelief. Stacie tries not to laugh at how affronted Aubrey looks but her indignation is adorable, and a small, persistent smile tugs at the corners of Stacie’s mouth.  

“Now I really want a divorce,” Aubrey says and it’s Stacie’s turn to look insulted.  

“Don’t you dare,” Stacie says, points her finger at Aubrey accusingly. “I’ve worked very hard to get you to marry me.”  

Aubrey stares at her in challenge, doesn’t say anything and Stacie narrows her eyes.  

“When we get home I’m burning our marriage certificate so you can’t return me.”  

“I can just get a new one at the registry office,” Aubrey argues.  

“A new me or a new marriage certificate?” Stacie teases and Aubrey can’t help but laugh.  

“Maybe both, depending on how cute the clerk is.”  

Stacie pokes Aubrey’s side hard and the woman yelps then laughs as Stacie wraps an arm around her and pulls her close.  

“But you’d miss me,” Stacie says, drops her voice low as she whispers the words into Aubrey’s ear, her free hand reaching out and curling behind Aubrey’s knee, angling the blonde’s body closer to hers.  

Aubrey sighs, eyes fluttering closed when Stacie softly strokes her thumb back and forth over her knee. “I _would_ miss you.”  

She feels Stacie smile against her skin, and Aubrey turns her head to nuzzle Stacie’s cheek with her nose.  

“Whereas I would still have science,” Stacie teases. 

“Science can’t do you the way I do,” she whispers into the brunette’s ear, reaches out to push back some of Stacie’s hair and letting her index finger trail enticingly down Stacie’s neck.  

Stacie hums, tries to pretend to disagree as Aubrey pulls away enough to stare at her heatedly.  

The moment is completely ruined when Stacie pulls away to sneeze.  

Flirty mood completely gone, Aubrey reaches into her bag for a tissue, handing one to Stacie who takes it with a quick “thank you.”  

Aubrey softly rubs her back when Stacie hunches over to sneeze a few more times and rub her eyes.  

“You’re not going to make it,” Aubrey tries to say but Stacie’s already shaking her head in protest. “We still have two hours to go.” 

“Aubrey, I’m fine.”  

“Stacie,” Aubrey says and the woman turns to her, sees Aubrey’s pained expression, sees how much it hurts Aubrey to see her like this. “Please just let me ask.”  

“Okay.”  

Aubrey calls for the flight attendant who comes over almost immediately, concern clear when she sees Stacie hunched over and having a hard time keeping her breathing even.  

“Is everything alright here?”  

“No,” Aubrey says, doesn’t stop rubbing Stacie’s back. “There’s a service dog a few rows away and my wife is allergic and her meds aren’t helping. Is there any chance we can be moved to seats in the back?”  

The flight attendant shoots Stacie a sympathetic look as she straightens and glances at the back of the aircraft.  

“We have a full flight, but I can ask if anybody is willing to trade. I assume you want to stay seated together?”  

“Yes,” Stacie says sharply, sitting up before Aubrey can answer and the flight attendant smiles reassuringly.  

“I’ll see what I can do,” she says.  

“Thank you,” Aubrey calls out to the retreating flight attendant before turning to Stacie. “Where’s your EpiPen?”  

“I don’t need it,” Stacie says.  

“I just want to know where it is,” Aubrey says softly, reaches out to press her thumb firmly between Stacie’s eyebrows to alleviate some of the pressure in her sinuses.  

Stacie sighs softly at the small relief, leans into Aubrey’s touch.  

“It’s next to my passport in the front pocket of my bag.”  

“Okay,” Aubrey says, and they wait in silence until the flight attendant makes her way back with a smile.  

“There’s a couple in the very last row who’s more than happy to switch with you, so if you’ll just follow me…” she says and Aubrey smiles.  

Stacie opens her eyes and reaches for her bag, finds that Aubrey already has it in her lap and she’s urging Stacie to get up and follow the flight attendant.  

Stacie takes her bag from Aubrey as they make their way down the aisle and when they encounter the couple there, already out of their seats, Stacie thanks them profusely as Aubrey slides into the row.  

“If you need anything else, please let me know,” the flight attendant says warmly and Stacie shoots her a smile.  

“Thank you so much,” Aubrey says politely and when the flight attendant leaves, she turns to Stacie.  

Her eyes are red and her face scrunches up every time she blinks so Aubrey reaches out to cup her jaw, ghost her thumb over Stacie’s cheek soothingly.  

“Just keep your eyes closed,” Aubrey whispers softly and Stacie pouts but follows her orders, slumping down in her chair and shifting sideways so she can lean her head on Aubrey’s shoulder.  

“You’re not going to leave me now that I’m dying, right?”  

Aubrey laughs, shakes her head in fond exasperation even though Stacie can’t see her.  

“You’re not dying,” she says, knows that Stacie must be feeling a little better if she’s cracking jokes. “And no, I’m not going to leave you, no matter how much I want a dog.”  

“I want a dog too,” Stacie whines pathetically.  

“Better get started on that postdoc, then,” Aubrey teases and Stacie tries to poke her but her eyes are still closed so her hand flails wildly in the space between them and Aubrey ends up taking her hand, tangling their fingers, lifting their hands up to press a quick kiss to Stacie’s knuckles.  

“Aubrey?”  

“Hm?”  

“I love you more than science.”  

Aubrey laughs sharply then, turns her head to kiss Stacie’s forehead. “I love you more than dogs.”  

“Glad we got that cleared up.”  

**Author's Note:**

> leave me prompts or leave me love or leave me both~


End file.
